Jeux de mains
by flower black
Summary: Three Shot en drabbles... Lorsqu'on tombe amoureux de mains, lorsque des mains se crispent, lorsqu'elles se tutoient... Yaoi, slash et autres mots pour dire que c'est une romance gay...
1. Amoureux de mains

**Disclaimer**** :** Rien est à moi... d'ailleurs, je le prête pas ! (mon rien... quoi, vous aviez pas saisi ?... Ouais, euh... normal, faut suivre l'humour à deux balles...) Bref, je disais, rien n'est à moi, tout est à la blonde et riche (moi aussi je veux !! ^^ pas être blonde, hein, mais riche...) Joanne de son prénom (et Rowling de son nom...)... Je ne me fais pas de sous, je ne gagne rien, sinon du plaisir et de la distraction, mais il me semble pas que ce soit très lucratif au niveau matériel... bref, ça, c'est dit...

**Note :**Je fais une petite note, histoire que le chapitre qui suit soit plus court...^^ C'était juste pour préciser que c'est un slash, au cas où des homophobes encore plus idiots que la moyenne auraient pas compris que « yaoi » ça veut dire relation entre garçons... Mais vous pouvez toujours lire, hein, ça vous abimera pas les yeux, et en plus c'est juste une petite scène d'amour... (mais bon, y en a qui ne savent toujours pas que l'amour n'a pas de sexe...)... Bon, ben à vous de jouer...

**Amoureux de mains...**

Enfermé dans sa bulle, perché sur les remparts de la tour d'astronomie, les pieds dans le vide, il contemple l'étoile Sirius. Doucement, lentement, il sent des doigts sur sa nuque. Des doigts qui se font caressants, criants de douceur et de tendresse. Des doigts qui ne font simplement qu'effleurer la base de son cou. Avec amour.

Qu'importe le propriétaire de ces doigts, qu'importe qu'il soit masculin ou féminin, puisque de toute façon, il en est amoureux. Amoureux de ces doigts, amoureux de ce corps qui disparaît chaque fois qu'il esquisse un geste pour le rencontrer, amoureux de l'ignorance que lui offre cet inconnu aux doigts de fée. Amoureux de cette tendresse qu'il ou elle est le ou la seul(e) à lui procurer.

Il est amoureux.

Qu'importe le sexe ou la couleur de peau ?

_L'amour est autrement plus important que ces questions futiles._

Il aimerait seulement que cet inconnu soit un garçon. Qu'il soit blond.

Et qu'il s'appelle Draco Malfoy...

C'est ce soir qu'il saura.


	2. Des mains qui se crispent

**Disclaimer :**Se reporter au premier chapitre, pour lire que les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling, ça n'a toujours pas changé...

**Note :** Euh, bon, je vais essayer de faire plus court cette fois... j'espère juste que vous avez bien aimé le premier drabble de chapitre (ça se dit, ça ? Sûrement pas... bref...) 165 mots, je tiens à préciser... bref, on s'en fout, voilà la suite (et si trouvez une ressemblance avec le premier, c'est voulu...^^) :

**Les mains qui se crispent**

Perdu dans ses rêves, le regard fixé sur la tour d'astronomie où se découpe une silhouette sombre, il marche dans l'herbe humide du grand parc annuité. Brusquement, violemment, il sent ses poings se serrer. Se serrer sur du vide, sur du rien. Se serrer avec ardeur, à lui en briser les phalanges, pour réfuter. Avec violence.

Qu'importe soit la silhouette en haut de cette tour, puisque de toute façon il la hait. Il hait ces pieds qui se balancent dans le vide, il hait cette aura, qui attire irrémédiablement ses poings serrés. Il hait toutes ces choses qu'elle est la seule à lui faire ressentir.

Il hait cette silhouette.

Qu'importe qu'il soit masculin ou féminin, puisque c'est la rage au ventre, la rage au coeur qu'il la contemple.

Il la hait, cette fragilité, elle le débecte, cette candeur.

Il espère seulement que la silhouette soit à l'identique de celle de ses rêves.

Qu'elle soit brune, et qu'elle s'appelle Harry Potter...

Dans quelques minutes, il saura.


	3. Des mains qui se tutoient

**Disclaimer :** ça en devient lassant et désespérant de dire que les persos ne sont pas à moi...

**Note :** Vous savez quoi ??? *trop fière* le deuxième drabble de chapitre, ben il faisait 165 mots ! Pareil que le premier !! donc voilà...on s'en fout... bref, j'espère que le dénouement ne vous étonnera pas trop (pfff, genre c'était dur à trouver...), même si le but n'était pas l'intrigue, mais plutôt le jeu autour des mains... et là, j'essaie de multiplier par deux tout pile le nombre de mots...^^

**Des mains qui se tutoient...**

Il attrape les doigts tendres qui lui chatouillent le cou. Sans se retourner, il cherche à savoir si son voeu s'est réalisé. C'est à son tour de caresser la peau douce, de tracer d'amoureuses arabesques sur ces mains fines.

Perdu dans l'ombre, Harry pense que peut-être, l'inconnu(e) ne sait pas que c'est le Survivant qu'il ou elle a sous la main.

Peut-être son secret amoureux – oui, maintenant, il sait que c'est un garçon aux ongles bien coupés, aux doigts minces, et aux paumes légèrement calleuses – peut-être son secret amoureux l'aime-t-il en retour ?

Ses doigts encore enlacés à ceux graciles de son aimé, une pression sur son bras le fait se retourner.

Il a peur.

Il détourne la tête et ferme les yeux. Leurs mains sont toujours tendrement entrelacées, et les doigts de l'inconnu accrochent son menton. Il sent bientôt un papillon se poser sur sa paupière droite, puis la gauche. Le papillon s'envole après avoir effleuré sa cicatrice.

« Ne ferme pas les yeux, ils sont si beaux... »

La voix qui a chuchoté à son oreille le fait frémir, et lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux et plonge son regard dans un océan couleur d'orage qui le noie, le papillon se pose une nouvelle fois. Sur ses lèvres. Des cheveux blonds frôlent doucement sa joue tandis que la voix murmure à son oreille, tendrement

« Je te hais. »

Trois petits mots qui ne veulent rien dire lorsqu'ils sont dis avec cette bouche, mais des mots qui chantent...

o0O°§°O0o

L'aube les trouve au même endroit, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à s'abreuver du souffle de l'autre en silence. Depuis la déclaration de l'inconnu, la silhouette sourit. Lorsque le soleil apparaît, il se décide.

Il embrasse son aimé puis s'écarte pour le regarder dans les yeux, leurs mains toujours collées.

« Je t'aime, Draco Malfoy. »

« Moi non plus » sourit ledit Draco, enlaçant Harry plus fort.

_Il paraît qu'un Malfoy n'aime pas... mais il y a bien des façons de haïr..._

**Abrutissement de fin :** Yeah... 330 mots tout pile ! Trop une bête ! Berf, 's'en fout... Je voulais juste faire un petit truc pas brillant, juste une petite scène comme ça, « mignonne ». ça ne correspond pas au contexte des bouquins, mais je voulais faire quelque chose d'un peu fleur bleu sans prise de tête... et puis j'aime beaucoup les histoires de mains, et l'image de fin... Le baiser sur fond de lever de soleil, cliché de midinette, me direz vous, mais c'est so romantic ^^^... J'espère au moins que ça vous a diverti... ^^


End file.
